My Sister's Wedding
by vanessa-christian
Summary: Mimi's not-so-close-sister is getting married and she didn't feel like excited at all about the big day at all, because what captured her is her sister's blonde haired future husband. Is she back to help or to take the groom away? Matt/Mimi/Sora/Tai


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
In this story Mimi and Sora are sisters. Sora is two years older than Mimi. Mimi stays in America while her sister in Japan. They already lost their parents but their granny raised them both but seperated when they were 12 and 14.  
  
My Sister's Wedding  
  
"Who are you calling?" Matt asked his wife-to-be.  
  
"My sister." she said then faced the other direction. She waited more for about two more rings, then at last her sister picked up the phone. "Hello?" she began.  
  
"Hello this is Mimi speaking!" said from the other line.  
  
"Mimi? This is Sora speaking."  
  
"Sora? Oh, what makes you call me?" she said then let out an exasperated breath.  
  
This reaction, sadden Sora. 'Wasn't she happy to hear my voice?' she asked herself. But ignored this, anyway they haven't met again for a long time and she really missed her sister.  
  
"Hey Mimi, Uhm I was wondering if you would like to come over here back to Odaiba."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Well... Uhm, there's a big event here in just two months."  
  
"Why do I care?"  
  
"How can you say that? Well anyway its my wedding day and I want you to be here and be my maid of honor, you know your my only sister." excitedly she said.  
  
After her reply, Sora notice that the other line seems to quiet. "Mimi?"  
  
"Oh yes! Of course I'll be there! Don't worry, I won't let my big sister down!" Mimi changed her tone to a happy one.  
  
"Thank you sis! So when willl you be here?"  
  
"I have to straight things up here first. So maybe next week."  
  
"Ok. Just don't take too long, I need you here."  
  
"Yeah right. hey I have to go, bye!" before Sora could say good bye she has already hung up the phone.  
  
"Good--- bye." she said in a low voice.  
  
"So how did it go?" Matt asked him. She looked at him and said, "Of course it went well... She'll be here, next week."  
  
"Well that sounds great. I haven't seen her yet, have you told her about me?"  
  
"Once. I phoned her just the day we started to go out."  
  
"you two seemed to be very close."  
  
"Yeah sort of."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Forget it, ok? Let's just get back to the preparation."  
  
"If you say so." Matt just shrugged it off.  
  
******************************  
  
A week after that phone call, Matt was in the airport looking for someone just as what Sora described to him. He was here because she couldn't make it here, told him that she have to go to her seminar. And he undestood, so here he is looking for his future sister-in-law.  
  
He was waiting for about 20 minutes now,he doesn't want to be late, he somewhat wanted to impress her by being punctual. he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, so he turned around and saw a beautiful girl before him. "You must be Matt, huh?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, and you must be Mimi, right?"  
  
"You got it right!" she exclaimed. And examined the guy's face before her, he sure is hot! And she like him for sure. 'Maybe this is what they call love at first sight!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Sora's sister?" he extended his hand "I'm Yamato, Sora's f---" someone cut him off by suprise.  
  
"MIMI!!!"  
  
They turned around and saw a guy with brown hair running to their direction. "Tai? Is that you?" Mimi asked him.  
  
"Mimi! Yeah it's me." he turned to face Matt. "And you must be Yamato, right?" he eyed the blonde guy infront of him, the one who'll be Sora's groom. 'That should have been me! Me and only me!' he thought then gritted his teeth. He's sure that, the other two are having a hint on him so he smiled a fake one. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too. So shall we go now?" and with that Matt carried Mimi's luggage to his car and to their way to their destination, Mimi and Tai shared a lot of talk.  
  
**********************************  
  
How's that? Did you like it? Please review. 


End file.
